


I Might've Seen

by SamCyberCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose goes to check if the area they've made camp in is safe, she leaves Pearl keeping an eye on Garnet. And while Garnet might not have questions as such, that doesn't mean that she isn't curious about many things on this unusual new world called Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The-Mocking'J, who gave me the prompt “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” While I didn't use the exact quote in the fic, I hope that I kept to the theme all right. This is set sometime after the events of “The Answer”. At the time of posting this fic, “The Answer” is the most recent episode that's aired dealing with the time period where Rose led the Crystal Gems against Blue Diamond, so I apologise if a later episode renders this fic impossible for whatever reason. That's just the nature of writing fanfics for a currently airing series, after all.

Garnet had not been on Earth for very long. She had been with the Crystal Gems for even less time, but even so she felt fortunate that they'd taken her in. Both Rose Quartz and Pearl knew a lot more about this strange new planet than she did. They were helpful guides and not at all like all the rumours of Homeworld said they were. While both could be ferocious in battle, when left alone they were at peace with themselves and each other, which Garnet appreciated.

There was so much that Garnet didn't understand. She would stop herself from asking questions, because Rose had told her that she had no need for questions, but that didn't change the fact that there were many things that she did not know.

To find answers without questions, Garnet had started to turn toward future vision. It had... caused a stir between Ruby and Sapphire to begin with. They had even unfused briefly when Garnet first tried. And during that moment there had been a lot of questions. But they talked it through and in the end agreed to it. Although it wasn't perfect, visions of the future were what Sapphire had known her whole life, she felt a familiar sense of comfort through them in this life full of things that she'd never experienced before. And while they might have been a new and confusing sensation for Ruby, if visions of the future helped Sapphire then she would go along with them. She would learn to make them part of her as well.

So the two of them fused again after that and Garnet was granted the blessing of being allowed future vision.

She didn't use it for much at first, just to see slightly ahead of what was currently happening. This was what she was doing at the moment, as she sat on a rock meditating.

For the last half an hour, Rose and Pearl had been by a stream, just inside her line of vision. Pearl was gently massaging Rose's back, something that wasn't unusual for the two. Pearl would ask to do this and Rose would say yes – Garnet didn't need future vision to see how that would go. The two of them both seemed to enjoy the activity and Pearl definitely came across as being proud that Rose would grant her such a privilege.

But Garnet had looked ahead of what was currently happening. She'd seen that Rose would eventually get up from where she lay, redress herself and tell Pearl that she was going out to stretch her legs and check for any of Blue Diamond's court who might be in the area. Pearl would insist on going with her, but Rose would ask her to stay and watch over Garnet, the newest addition to their team, and Pearl would agree.

Part of Garnet wondered why Rose didn't just ask her if the area was safe, since she'd already foreseen that they'd have at least another day in this part of the forest before anyone else would arrive. Rose knew about the future vision. Garnet had told them both about it, because she didn't feel comfortable having secrets from them. But even Garnet had to admit that it wasn't perfect. And on top of that, perhaps Rose just wanted some time by herself. Garnet was not the Gem who would question her.

So by the time Pearl walked over to where she was sat, Garnet already had a decent idea how the conversation would go. She opened her eyes and focused them on Pearl as she approached.

“Are you... done?” Pearl asked. She was still awkward enough around Garnet that she struggled to know what to say to her, but Garnet didn't mind this.

“Yes,” Garnet replied, “I see that Rose has left to scout the area.”

“Well, that's Rose for you. Always looking out for us. We're lucky to have her here,” Pearl said, wistfully, “And once you've gotten properly settled in, I'll be able to go out with her again, just like I did before.”

“And I will join you,” stated Garnet.

“Y-yes... I mean, maybe? If Rose is okay with it,” said Pearl.

“She'll allow it,” assured Garnet.

“Oh. Future vision, right? I can't imagine what that must be like,” Pearl mumbled.

“It's just who I am. In the same way that I cannot imagine what it's like to be Rose Quartz's loyal Pearl, you cannot imagine what it's like to be me,” said Garnet.

Pearl gave an awkward little chuckle; “Your whole existence is much more interesting than... than a Pearl. But I have worked hard to be where I am.”

“You've done a lot for Rose,” Garnet agreed.

“That's because Rose is worth a lot. I'll continue to do everything I can for her as long as we both live,” Pearl said. It was a vow that Garnet could easily believe.

“You're both lucky to have each other,” replied Garnet. Then she got to her feet; “Now, I'd like to do something for you, Pearl. I've watched your routine with Rose for several days. It always goes the same way and you both seem content with it. But there are things you do that I've not yet experienced for myself.”

“I-I see. Well, um, ask any questions you might- ...oh wait, no questions, right? What I mean is, if there's anything that you want to know about then I'll do what I can to help,” Pearl murmured, her eyes now looking everywhere except at Garnet.

“I would like to try the massage, like you and Rose do,” Garnet informed.

“Wh-what...! Not that there's, um, anything wrong with that...” Pearl gulped, “But I've only ever done it with Rose before. I know exactly what she likes and I don't think I could do that as well for anyone else...”

“You misunderstood me. I would like to give you a massage like you do for Rose,” corrected Garnet.

It seemed that Pearl had even less idea how to react to that than the alternate. Her face blushed a pale blue colour, then she started to force out a little laugh again, before shutting herself up. And all the while she didn't meet Garnet's eyes. As much as Garnet knew Pearl's reaction would go this way it was still interesting to watch.

“I don't think that's necessary...” Pearl finally brought herself to say.

“I would like to,” insisted Garnet.

“Look Garnet... just look at me. I'm tiny! There's no need for me to have something like that, it would just be a waste of your time,” dismissed Pearl, “I'm sure you saw that I wouldn't agree to something like this.”

“Actually, I saw that you would,” Garnet said.

“Then you're wrong,” asserted Pearl.

“That is possible,” Garnet agreed, “There have been many mistakes in my visions so far. Earth has so many paths it could take and so do we.”

Pearl seemed to think on that for a moment. She looked over in the direction that Rose had gone off in, though she was long gone now. Then she looked back at Garnet, now bringing her eyes up to meet Garnet's.

“You can see if we'll get attacked...” Pearl mumbled, as if she'd only just realised this.

“I will use my powers to help where you both want me to. But like I said, it's not perfect,” Garnet answered.

“Maybe that's why Rose wouldn't take such a risk just yet. Even so, do you know when she'll get back?” asked Pearl.

“Rose should return in about two hours. I don't see a future where she doesn't return safely,” replied Garnet. The last part had been because she'd noted the worry on Pearl's face.

“That's good,” Pearl mused, “So, two hours, huh? That's quite a while. I guess we could pass the time by... w-well, you could try the massage if you really want.”

“I would like that,” Garnet repeated.

“It probably won't be worth your time though, like I said,” laughed Pearl.

“We'll see,” concluded Garnet.

For a moment, Pearl looked as if she was going to ask if Garnet had already seen how it would go. In fact, there were a few routes in Garnet's vision where Pearl did ask that exact question. But in this route, the one that came to pass, Pearl only hesitated for a moment, before she nodded and walked back to the stream where she had massaged Rose earlier. Garnet followed along behind her. She waited as Pearl sat down, undressed herself and then lay next to the stream, her back facing outwards. It seemed that Pearl was trying to mimic the pose that she'd seen Rose so confidently take many times before, with the difference being that Pearl's nerves were apparent.

“I'll do the best I can. Just tell me if I'm not doing it right,” said Garnet, as she crouched down next to Pearl.

“R-right...” Pearl mumbled.

Garnet placed both of her hands on Pearl's back. She was gentle with this. Garnet knew her hands, with each palm embedded with the gemstones that were remnant of Ruby and Sapphire. A Gem's physical form was an illusion, moulded from each Gem's will to fit how they believe would be best to interact with the world around them. But regardless, they could get hurt. And she didn't want to put too much pressure onto Pearl's back.

...Because Pearl was not lying when she said she was tiny. Garnet's hand almost covered all of her slender back. Despite this, Garnet didn't understand why Pearl believed she didn't need this. To Garnet, Pearl worked just as hard as Rose did. She deserved anything that Rose deserved.

After a brief pause to see how best to go about this, Garnet softly kneaded her hand into Pearl's back and hoped that the gemstones wouldn't cause too much problem. She hadn't seen that they would, but Pearl did tense up for a moment and that made Garnet hesitate.

“It's fine...” Pearl whispered.

So Garnet carried on. And Pearl seemed to settle into it soon enough. She was quiet, so calm that for a while Garnet even foresaw that Pearl might fall asleep – something Garnet had never seen her do since she'd joined them. But that future was not to come to pass.

After only twenty minutes, much sooner than Garnet had told Pearl, they were rejoined by Rose, who stepped out from the gloom of the nearby trees. Garnet sat back, as Pearl pulled herself up to sit and look up at Rose.

“We should get ready to move,” Rose instructed, “They're not near enough to be a threat yet, but there's signs of a Ruby squadron a little way off.”

Just like Garnet already knew, her future vision was not perfect. Although Pearl didn't bring this up. After all, the part that had been right was that Rose had returned to them safely and that was what mattered.

Pearl nodded and got up to dress herself. They would be ready to leave soon and the Rubies would see no signs that they'd ever been there, just like all the times before. It would have been nice for the three of them to have a permanent place to stay, somewhere safe, but that was not for today. For today, they moved.

“They're coming from that way,” said Rose, pointing with her sword back into the forest, “If we follow the stream then we'll come out near a beach and should miss them entirely. Garnet, I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but...”

“I don't see them finding us if we go that way. An Earth creature will cross our path, the one you call a snake, but it won't cause us much trouble. We should reach the beach before dark,” Garnet predicted, “Of course, I could be wrong.”

Rose put a hand on her shoulder; “You shouldn't doubt yourself. Right, Pearl?”

“R-right!” Pearl squeaked. Then in a more natural voice added, “You've been... a big help to us since you joined, Garnet. I'm glad to have you with us. W-we both are.”

“I'm happy to hear that,” said Garnet.

There was no need to say any more than that. Garnet knew that she was glad. And she also knew that she'd do everything she could to repay them both for their kindness, with Pearl's massage being the first step towards that. She hoped that Pearl had indeed enjoyed it, but for whatever reason decided that would be a matter too intrusive to look into the future of.

So the three of them headed off further into the forest and did not encounter any of the Ruby squadron that day. Although that might have been because said squadron got themselves into some mild confusion trying to interrogate a snake that crossed their path as they arrived where the Crystal Gems' camp had been. They didn't get any answers from it and both the Rubies and the snake trailed home slightly disgruntled from the encounter.

 

 

 


End file.
